This invention relates to a mechanism for unloading a part from a machine of the type which includes a movable tool adapted to be reciprocated through upward and downward strokes. As the tool is retracted through its upstroke, the part moves upwardly with the tool and then remains on the tool as the tool starts through its downstroke.